Apartment for rent
by PsychoticSalli
Summary: Salli O'Toole, a young art student, has found the perfect apartment at South Ashfield Heights. Room 302 seems perfect but what the young artist doesn't know is the sinister things that happened in this apartment and how it will drag into her own worst nightmare...Contains elements from Silent Hill one and two and also the Room... comments welcome thank you
1. Ad in the newspaper

**Author's note- I do not own SH or it's characters only my own made up characters and story line, I hope you enjoy thank you...comment please...**

**Chapter One - Ad in the newspaper**

It started with an ad in the local newspaper. Apartment for rent, low income pricing, call Frank Sunderland for information.

It had seemed like a genuine miracle for Salli, who had been looking for a new home since moving to South Ashfield. All she wanted was a warm place to sleep and finish her studies on painting and the arts at the local college. She dreaded the dorms, but for weeks had come up empty until she happened to read the small ad while in line at the store. She had written down the number and hurried back to the dorm room she was currently staying in.

Not for long though, she thought. Tossing her purchases on her bed, she picked up the phone and quickly punched in the number.

It took four rings, but finally a gruff voice greeted her.

"Hello?"

"Um..Hi I'm Salli O'Toole and I saw your ad for an apartment for rent."

"Oh yes" the voice said, "I'm Frank Sunderland the landlord of Ashfield Heights."

"Great. what are you asking for in the way of rent?" Salli asked, quickly praying that this wasn't going to break her bank account.

"Twelve hundred for down payment, and it will be four hundred dollars a month, this does include water, but not electricity or cable."

Salli bit her lip and mental calculated how much she had saved from her summer job. If she was right enough for the down payment and two months rent.

"You can come down and see the place before making any decisions." Frank was saying and Salli sighed.

"Actually yes, I would like that. Can I get the address?" She quickly copied the address and found the apartment building was three miles from the school. But still not a bad distance.

"Alright I will see you around...let's say around four today?"

"Perfect, I will see you then" with that Frank Sunderland was gone.

ooo

Salli had a few hours to kill before her appointment at the apartment so she decided she should call home and tell her mother the good news. Reclining in her bed, Salli lazily told her mother about the ad and the rent cost of the apartment. Her mother was a little worried about her only daughter moving into a strange apartment building but Salli assured her that before she made any decisions she would have her friend, Rick, take a look at the place along with her.

After assuring she would send pictures of the building to her, Salli bid her mother good-bye and pulled out her easel and blank canvas, donning her paint stain apron and pulling her long blonde hair into a messy ponytail. After inserting her earphones, Salli began listening to her favorite band, loudly. The screams of Halstorm filling her ears, as she held her colored splattered palette in one hand and a tiny brush in the other.

Salli worked furiously as she sang along with the lyrics of 'I miss the misery'. She slashed at the canvas, wiping at her forehead and smearing a streak of red across it, her pale skin making it stand out starkly. She started adding a little green and black here and there. placing the brush on her handy stool beside her, Salli picked up her Dr. Pepper and sipped as she gazed at the canvas.

A hand touched her shoulder and Salli screamed tossing her can of soda and swirling around, yanking out her earplugs.

"Jesus!" Salli screamed, her breathing erratic.

Behind her, holding up his hands in a non threatening manner was Rick Snow, her best friend. His messy brown hair floppy over his wide forehead. Behind his wire rim glasses were a pair of green eyes that glowed with mischief. His lips were quirked up in a smirk, his silver hoop lip ringed glinting in the light of the room.

Rick, who had known Salli for nearly eight years, was the only person who got away with sneaking up on her while she was busy painting and lost in her own world. He was a young man with a mind for playing games and who enjoyed a good scare. He was the one guy who at parties you could guarantee would bring out the Ouija broad just for fun.

"Rick, you son of bitch" Salli growl, setting down her stuff and placing her paint stained hands on her hips.

Rick shrugged good naturedly and held up his vintage skull wristwatch for her to see.

"Three thirty, girlie, don't you have an appointment?" Rick reminded and Salli's blue eyes bulged with horror.

"Shit..." Salli yanked off her apron and ran into the hallway toward the coed bathroom. "Give me five minutes" she called behind her, leaving Rick shaking his head and smirking.

Turning back toward Salli's canvas, Rick stared at the scene Salli had been furiously painting when he walked in. Once again, she had created a scene featuring a park, but it wasn't at all cheery or sunny. The sky was slashed with red and black, the surroundings painted dark and it appeared she had used gray to create a thick fog.

Rick stepped closer to the easel and peered at the bench Salli had been adding to the park and found that Salli had painted what looked like a small child sitting facing the fog covered lake. An image Rick was use to seeing in Salli's paintings, except she hadn't appeared in any for sometime now.

Was she having the dreams again?


	2. Room 302

Chapter Two - Room 302

Salli was nervous as Rick drove toward the address of Salli's possible new place. She was excited though, her own apartment meant no more sharing a bathroom with sixty other students in a cramp dorm room.

"Turn right here" Salli said and Rick spun around the corner, forcing Salli to grab the handle of his small car. Rick drove as if the police were hot on his tail, which accounted for all the speeding tickets he had gathered in the past few years. Good thing he had a solid job to pay them off, or he would lose that license of his.

Finally Rick squealed to a stop in front of a large U-shaped building, surrounded by a gray brick wall. Salli jumped out of the car, and ran around the small sports car to stand in front of the gate opening of the gate. Off to the side was a gold-plated sign, with large black letters.

South Ashfield Heights Apartments.

The H shaped building was a drab gray with a few thin trees in the broken courtyard, Salli walked slowly across the courtyard taken in the strange building. Taken in the unique shape, how the apartments were across from each other. The actual apartments seemed to start at the second level, meaning the first level was for the landlord and the maintenance.

"Kinda depressing" Rick said from behind her, Salli turned her head to look at her friend.

"It is isn't?" Salli commented before moving toward the double doors at the other end of the courtyard.

Rick whistled behind her, a tune Salli did not recognize. He always hummed or whistled when something was on his mind.

Before she opened the double doors, Salli turned and faced him with a glare.

"Got something to ask, Ricky?"

"Are you sure you are up for this?" Rick asked and Salli rolled her eyes.

"I hate the dorms, I can't paint in peace, and my roommate has more sleeping mates than a playboy bunny, so yeah I sure about this."

Rick shrugged and Salli scoffed pulling the doors open to the front area of the apartment building. The inside was quite spacious, the floor was a brown tile with a thick red area rug, a set of two dozens or more mail boxes were against the wall, a bench against the far wall and a few house plants. There was a staircase off to the left and a long hallway to the right. Salli didn't see anyone, but no one in sight. Their was an elevator before the hallway but the sign said it was out-of-order.

"Mister Sunderland's place has to be down that hallway" Rick said as he took in the area, sneering at the drab surroundings.

"It smells in here" Salli whispered and Rick snorted.

"Well duh, this place looks older than my mother" Rick said with a roll of his eyes. He removed his wire rim glasses and wiped them with the tail of his shirt.

"Oh shut the hell up" Salli growled, before stomping down the hallway. The first door she found had a plate that read, 'Manager - F. Sunderland'.

_Alrighty then_, Salli thought before knocking slightly on the door.

Rick leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. Salli knocked again and this time heard the faint sounds of a lock behind turned.

The door opened to show a slender man with snow-white hair and a wrinkle expression. His wiry form seemed slumped over and beaten down. His blue eyes were dim and had horrible dark circles under themas if he hadn't slept. His thin lips were cracked and sported deep laugh lines, but Salli didn't think it was from laughter.

He wore a white shirt that was dingy and a pair of brown pants that hung on him horribly. Salli actually was worried that he may get blown over by some random wind. He blinked a few times and suddenly spoke, his voice gruff and raspy.

"What do you want?"

"Um...Hi" Salli stammered, and clear her throat before trying again. "I'm Salli O'Toole, I called you about th apartment for rent."

"Oh...I remember you, so you're here to see the place?" He sounded surprised that she had shown up.

"Uh..yes, I hope you don't mind but I brought my friend, Rick, along with me." She indicated Rick, but Frank Sunderland didn't really pay him much mind.

He stepped out of his apartment, forcing Salli to move back and shut his door. He pulled out a ring of keys from his pants pocket and turned to lock his door up, before moving past Salli and Rick.

"Follow me" he said, without so much as a second glance behind him. Salli looked at her friend, who just shrugged and mouthed "old man."

000

Frank led them up the staircase to the upper landing where Salli could see three rather large windows, outside Salli could see the street and the buildings outside and the small backyard of the building. with an empty swimming pool, that looked like it needed a major cleaning.

"The apartment is on the third floor, room 302" Frank was saying going up another set of stairs. Salli and Rick followed closely behind, both of them noticing that there didn't seem to be anyone else here.

"Do you have many residents here?" Rick asked and Frank sighed heavily.

"Actually we have had a lot vacancies, about six months ago many people left. But there are other renters, many of them at work during the day."

Frank stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned to look at Salli, "speaking of which, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm an art major at the local college, on weekends I work for the Campus Cafe" Salli answered.

"Art huh?" Frank said, seeming to be annoyed by that fact. "Never was much of an art lover myself."

Salli pursed her lips at the old man's back as he continued down the hall. Rick looked at her and rolled his eyes before whispering.

"Really want to rent from a man who hates artists?"

"Bite me Snow" Salli growled.

"Here we are" Frank said standing before a wooden door, the number 302 on a plaque. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, allowing Salli and Rick to go inside first.

The place was actually furnished, much to Salli's relief. There was a small kitchenette to her left with a small counter and two stools, a simple white fridge and a small stove, there was even a supply closet to the right. The kitchenette was tiled with white and met the light brown carpet of the small living room. A dark green couch and wooden coffee table were present, even a nice looking bookcase and stand for a T.V. and DVD player. Two windows side by side but no curtains, Salli mused she could fix that.

She followed Rick down the small hallway, opening the door to the left and finding a medium sized bedroom complete with a double mattress and two night stands. There was enough room for a dresser and even a small closet, though not near the size of the one she had back on campus. Across from the bedroom was a bathroom with a tub, minus a curtain. The walls were blue tile and white paint.

"This isn't bad" Salli said and got a nasty stare from Rick.

"I think it is too small for you."

Salli sighed and went back toward the living, expected to find Frank waiting inside the apartment. But to her surprise and shock, he wasn't inside the apartment at all, but was still outside the place.

What was that about?

As Salli was following Rick out the apartment, a strange feeling over came her. A chilly feeling, that had her peering behind expecting someone to be there but only finding the apartment living room. She could swear that she felt someone's eyes on her back.

As she stepped out of the apartment the feeling slowly eased off.

"What do you think?" Frank asked and Salli smiled a little.

"I like it but it is smaller than i imagined."

Frank put his hands in his pockets and gave a small smile, "well, since you're a student and all, I can let you have the place for two fifty a month plus the down payment."

"Really?" Salli said grinning from ear to ear. She was actually ready to hug the old man. Two fifty a month was a better price than she could have hoped for.

Looking at Rick, she gave him a doggie eyes and Rick sighed and gave a small nod. Salli squealed and looked back at Frank.

"Where do I sign?"


	3. Art disaster

Chapter Three - Art disaster

The next two days were a frenzy of actvity for Salli and her friend Rick. After she had withdrawn the money for her down payment and for the first two months rent, she got her power turned on, before she began moving her minger things into the apartment.

Rick had helped her with the large television set and even gave her his old DVD player, hooking up the device on the stand left in the apartment. Salli had placed pictures and her art books on the book shelf, though it had left quite a gap. Her collection of movies went next to the television on her wire stand. She was bought two nice white curtains for her living room and her bedroom, making the bed with her sheets and comforter, and her assprtment of pillows. All her art supplies went into the hall closet along with her small vaccum and broom and other cleaning products.

Rick had provided food and drink for her fridge and even added a nice calender to her fridge. After the last bits were finished, Rick had called it a night and left Salli alone in her new apartment for the first night.

Salli ate a small meal, consisting of a grilled cheese and tomato soup, before putting on a mvoie to watch, laying on her couch. Watching an old Paul Newman film, Salli felt contented and sighed happily. It was quiet and she didn't have to worry about anyone bragging in or making noise.

As the night worn on, Salli grew tired and decided to go to bed. She rbushed her teeth and slipped into an old oversized T-shirt, before climbing under her covers. Swiching off her lamp, she snuggled into the soft pillows and closed her eyes.

Just as sleep closed in, Salli felt something cold touch her cheek. It felt like fingers brushing her cheek. Gasping she sat up and quickly turned on the light, she found the room empty and rubbed her cheek.

"You're just jumpy, new place strange bedroom" Salli said to herself and turned off the light, snuggling once more under the covers. After she rolled onto her side, Salli closed her eyes and welcomed a good night's sleep.

As she sank into a deep sleep, her breathing becoming deep and easy, a piece of her blonde hair was lifted off her cheek. Almost as if someone was feeling its silky texture with their fingers. Salli moaned in her sleep rolling over, causing whatever was playing with her hair to drop it back in place.

Out in living, where it was quiet and still, someone opened her front door and a faint child's laugh echoed as it closed softly back with a soft 'click'.

Salli slept heavily, unaware of her unnoticed guest or it's departure.

000

The next morning, Salli was busy getting herself ready for school. She had an art project due and was having toruble remembering where she had placed it in her supply closet.

"Damn it where is it?" She cursed as she went through her portifolo. Without the project, she was doomed to fail her art classm which meant losing her scholorship as well. After she put her portifolo up, Salli walked to her small kitchentte and called Rick on her cell phone.

Of course she got his voice mail, so she just hung up. That was when she noticed somethign odd.

Her front door was unlocked, the bolt was turned and her chain was undone. Salli was certain she locked up last night. Going to the door, she opened and peered out into the hallway. It was empty, as to be expected.

Closing her door again, Salli turned and looked around her apartment. Nothing was missing from what she could see. Shaking her head, she decided to dismiss it and went back into her bedroom.

As she opened her bedroom door, she was surprised to see her other portifolo on her dresser. It wasn't there this mornign when she woke up, checking inside it she found her art project inside. She _knew_ she put it in the closet last night, so why was it suddenly on her dresser.

Closing it back up, Salli tucked it under her arm and bit her lip in thought.

What the hell was going on?

She wasn't a forgetful person, sometimes she misplaced her keys but everyone did that. But it didn'rt explain this.

Before she could think more on it and loud knocking from the front caught her attention. Thinking it was Rick, she took the portifolo and ran to the front door, swinging it open.

But there was no one standing outside her apartment.

"What the hell?" Salli said and felt a shiver running down her spine. Someone was messing with her.

Then Salli shoook her head. She was overexargrated things, probably some kid knocked and ran. This was an apartment building after all, no doubt she had neighbors.

Locking the door behind her, Salli ran toward the stairs, dismissing the thoughts before she could get unsettled by them.

Something was definitely wrong in her new place.

000

Everyone was excited about turning in their mid term art project's but Salli knew hers, the one of the school yard at night with all the lamps lit up, would be the class favorite.

As she walked into class, leaving her portifolo with everyone else's at the front of the class room, Salli made her way to her stool near the back and winked at Tiffany. A fellow art student, Tiffany was a briht girl with a sunny smile. Today her brown hair was up ina pigtails and her hazel eyes were dancing with humor.

"Good morning Salli, Rick said you spent the night in your new place for the first time. How'd you sleep?" She asked, snanpping her gum at Salli.

Salli perched herself on the stool and began unloading her supplies, thinking of the best way to answer. Should she tell Tiffany about her door being unlocked this morning? Or about the strange feeling she got while inside the apartment?

Mentally shaking her head, Salli gave the girl a smile and winked at her, "it was fine."

"I would love to see the place, Rick said it is quite the he said it almost seemed deserted, but that is Rick for you."

"Actually, there doesn't seem to be many people there. But Mister Sunderland, the landlord said that they mostly work long hours and turn in early, so maybe I just don't see them."

"Think I can swing by tonight?"

"Yeah, I get off work-"

"O'Toole! My office now!" Professor Evans hollered from the front of the room, making Salli's head spin around.

"Yes sir?"

"Get in there now!"

Salli quickly got up from her stool and walked quickly to Evans office, he came inside and shut the door. The enegry in the room wasn't good either, he seemed pissed. But Salli couldn't figure out what it had to do with her.

As Evans stood before her, Salli saw her portriat in his hand. Which was strange, Salli figured he would love the detail she had put in the students walking to their dorms and classes.

"Salli, do you think this was funny to turn in?"

"Sir, I thought it was a good painting, all the students walking and the leaves scattering on the ground."

"Does this look nice?" Evans said, turning the portriat around for Salli to gaze at her work.

Horror and bile rose in Salli as her hand flew to her mouth asshe gasped at the painting before her. Instead of the sunny picture of her fellows students, some running others sitting the grass talking, in its place was a sick twisted verison.

All the students were now hanging by their necks from the trees, their eyes bulging and their tongues lolling out of their mouths. The sky was painted a sick mixture of red and black, the moon was full and a blood red. The most disturbing was the man/creature standing among them.

In stale he had to be about maybe seven foot even, his chest bare and riddled with bolts, wearing some blood stained dress thing. His head or helmet, was shaped into a large pyarmid that looked as if it were made of steel. Clutched in the beast hand was a large board sword that had fresh blood dripping from it.

He stood solid inthe picutre as if he posed for it. The judge and excutioner.

"I didn't paint that!" Salli protested as she forced herself to look away from the death depicted in the picture.

"Really it has your name on the back, Salli" Evans said with a disgusted of his head. "For the time being you are suspended frrom my class."

"Professor" Salli protested, "i didn't paint that, I swear it on my mother's life!"

"Get your things and get out of my class now."

Defeated Salli, Stood with her head hanging and silently went to collect her things. Without looking at Tiffany or anyone else for that matter, Salli slipped out of the classroom. Someone had planted that on her, but Salli hadn't let the thing out of her sight and she knew the right one was in the portifolo this morning before she left.

What was she to do now? Without her painting Salli was nothing.


End file.
